Sweet Tooth
by Emm12
Summary: Darren thinks that Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, but with Chris by his side, it is also the sweetest. This is smutty little Christmas one shot that may give you a toothache. Merry Christmas Everyone!


**Well, I promised my VSG readers a Christmas one shot and here it is! Just like the title suggests, this might be a little sweet but it's also a whole lot smutty (there is your warming).**

**This is set in the Various Shades of Grey universe but it's not necessary to read VSG to follow this little guy. It is also set slightly in the future since VSG hasn't quite hit December.**

**If you are not familiar with VSG, all you need to know is that Darren and Chris are head over heels in love and are engaged to be married. That's all you need to follow what's happening.**

**As always, a big thank you to my amazing beta midlifecrisses who always makes time to beta! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (She also writes...check out her stuff she's great!)**

**Oh and to my regular readers, Chapter 32 will be posted well before my originally anticipated time. I felt bad leaving you all hanging and I'm already halfway done the next chapter. You should have it by end of next week at the latest!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Tooth<strong>

"_How the hell do we keep finding ourselves half naked in dark spaces?" Chris was panting into Darren's mouth._

"_Well, we wouldn't be half naked in this particular space if you weren't deep throating that candy cane like it was my fucking cock." Darren let out a sweet sound as Chris sucked on his top lip. _

"_Well, I wouldn't have been deep throating the candy cane if you weren't eye fucking me into next Tuesday." Chris pulled Darren close until their lips fully collided._

_Darren let out an overconfident chuckle as his thumb ran over the tip of Chris' cock, spreading his pre-come around in small circles._

"_You are evil." Chris eyes rolled back and he bucked forward; he really needed more than what Darren was giving him._

"_If I'm evil it's because you pulled me over to the dark side." Darren hissed in his ear before biting his neck._

_Chris grabbed Darren by his hair and pulled him off of his neck. "Shut the hell up and fuck me before this elevator starts working again."_

**About 45 minutes earlier…**

Darren looked around the ballroom at the Plaza Hotel and smiled to himself. After watching _Home Alone 2_ year after year, he never imagined he'd be staying here during the holiday season; even if it was just for a few days.

Well, five days to be exact.

Tonight was his last night there and Chris had finally been able to clear his calendar to meet him in New York. The man had been trying for days without luck. But tonight was an important night; tonight was Darren's first Christmas event of the season and he really wanted his fiancé by his side.

Darren looked at his watch feeling slightly impatient. Chris was set to arrive about ten minutes ago, but he didn't see him anywhere. He walked over to the beautiful Christmas tree in the centre of the intimate ballroom and sipped his wine while admiring the picture perfect ornaments. He loved Christmas so much with all of its beauty and magic. It was all the small details, like the candy canes on the tree, that made this holiday his favourite.

"Gorgeous tree isn't it? It's even more stunning with you standing next to it." A soft voice said from behind.

Darren turned and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's very kind of you to say, but I must tell you that I'm taken." Darren raised his left hand and wiggled the finger with his engagement ring.

"Well that doesn't surprise me in the least; the good ones always are."

"I'm sure there is someone in this room that tickles your fancy." Darren glanced around the room seeing if he could locate such a person.

"Exactly how taken are you?"

"We are engaged, we share a home and we have a son; I'd say I'm pretty taken." Darren smiled politely.

"Well he's a fool to leave you alone at a party like this; it's like a shark tank in here. You are being eyed from all angles."

"There is only one pair of eyes I'm concerned about and tonight they are…" Darren squinted, "…green." He reached out and straightened Chris' very crooked bow tie; the younger man obviously got dressed in a hurry.

Chris chuckled and kissed Darren softly. "I got here as fast as I could. God I missed you this week. Things have been so hectic and our bed has been so lonely." Chris smiled warmly before pulling Darren in for a tight embrace.

"I missed you too, you have no idea." Darren touched Chris' cheek softly. "How's Caden?"

"He's amazing, just like his Daddy. But let's not get all sad and home sick; we will both be back home tomorrow night." Chris tapped Darren's nose softly with the tip of his finger.

"Thank you for making the trip; I know it's a lot of flying in two days."

"Don't even think about it. I wanted to get here sooner but everything kept coming up. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight and make the most of our time together like this." Chris kissed him again.

He really had missed Darren.

And just as quickly as they had their reunion, Darren was being whisked up onto the small stage to perform a Christmas song as planned. Chris smiled as Darren walked away from him; the man filled out that tux so damn well.

Chris was handed a candy cane and a rum and eggnog by a server passing by. He said _thank you_ and took both of the festive treats. He was pretty hungry and since the food seemed to scarce at the moment, the candy cane and eggnog would have to tame his grumbling tummy. He unwrapped the sweet yuletide treat and made his way closer to the small stage.

Darren sat at the piano and began speaking easily to the crowd, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on his beautiful fiancé. Chris was eating a candy cane and it was a little bit distracting. Darren regained his focus and began playing the piano while singing a swanky version of _All I Want For Christmas_.

Chris was really enjoying the candy cane. It may have been the starvation, but he swears it was the best fucking candy cane he'd had in all of his 21 years. He was watching his fiancé perform and he began to blush when he noticed Darren eye fucking him right there in front of this very crowded room. Granted, it was fairly dark and maybe no one noticed, but Chris had to pull at his collar when he felt the room rise in temperature. Then he noticed Darren becoming more intense with his looks and he realized it was intentional; Darren was trying to turn him on and he knew full well those eyes looking at him like _that_ would do it.

Two can play that game.

Chris began rolling his tongue around the sweet peppermint stick and then he took most of it into his mouth and slowly pulled it back out. He'd repeat the latter motion while hollowing his cheeks slightly and for good measure, he even shut his eyes. Yes, it looked like Chris was giving his candy cane the best fucking blow job of its life.

Darren hadn't had a blow job in five days. Darren hadn't had any type of sex (solo or otherwise) in five fucking days. And there Chris was deep throating a god damned candy cane right in front of him while he was all but chained to the piano singing a Christmas song.

Here is where the conflict comes in; if you ask Darren he'd say he started to eye fuck Chris after he saw the way he was taunting Darren with the candy cane. If you asked Chris, he would tell you that Darren was eye fucking him and then he started to suck on the candy like a porn star as retaliation.

How it begun seemed irrelevant after _All I Want For Christmas_ was over because both men we so turned on they feared it would be noticeable. Darren addressed the crowd again, thanking them for coming to the charity event and wished them all a very Merry Christmas. He quickly exited the stage and found Chris.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He pulled Chris tight against him and both of them were aroused enough that it was felt by the other.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" Chris licked his lips and stared at Darren's glistening plump ones.

"What the hell are we going to do? I need you like now!" Darren tried to kiss Chris without devouring his face, but it was a challenge to say the least.

"Fuck." Chris breathed erratically as he pulled out of the kiss and Darren took his tongue back.

"Mmm, you taste like candy cane." Darren licked his lips a little too thoroughly.

"I guess I had a bit of a sweet tooth that I needed to satisfy." Chris winked at Darren causing even more of a stir in the shorter man's pants.

"Right, so we go up to the room for like half an hour and then we come back down and enjoy the rest of the night." Darren said this like he was talking about taking the dog for a walk.

Chris nodded and crashed their lips together again. Darren really needed to stop eye fucking him because he was in no way strong enough to fight off his advances.

"Ok, we need to stop making out like teenagers in the middle of this party." Chris laughed. He quickly took Darren's hand and they all but ran to the elevator to get the hell up to the room.

"Come on, come on!" Darren was yelling at the elevator to go faster.

Instead of going faster, the lights flickered and it jerked a few times and then stopped all together. Then the fucking lights went out.

Oh shit.

A voice soon came on over the elevator intercom. _"We are experiencing some technical difficulties…"_

"No shit." Darren rolled his eyes.

"…_please remain calm. We expect to have the elevator up and running within the hour."_

"Within the hour! Don't they have an elevator repair guy on site?" Chris started to panic.

"You aren't claustrophobic? This was rhetorical; Daren knew Chris wasn't because, well, their adventures had taken them into many confined spaces together.

"No, but I'm not a huge fan of plummeting to my death in an elevator shaft."

Darren chuckled. "You said shaft."

"Really Dar?" Chris was laughing too. He fumbled in the dark to find Darren's hand to hold.

Two small emergency lights came on offering them a little bit of light.

Darren began eye fucking Chris again and he moved closer, pushing his back up against the elevator wall.

"Dar, we shouldn't…"

Darren kissed Chris' lips quickly before kissing down his jaw line. He pushed his lower body flush against Chris eliciting a high pitched moan from the younger man.

"Yes, we most definitely should." Darren waggled his eyebrows before undoing Chris' pants.

"In an elevator? What about the security cameras?" Chris let out a surprised girlie scream as Darren ripped his tuxedo pants off of him.

"They aren't working Baby." Darren shook his head as he looked Chris in his beautiful eyes; fuck he wanted him so badly. Darren pushed him up against the elevator wall again and covered his lips with his own. His tongue moved out of his mouth and slowly pushed inside Chris'.

Chris looped his hands around Darren's neck and he deepened the kiss. They were both moaning and grinding their hips together.

Chris realized Darren was wearing too much clothing and he undid his pants and yanked them off. Five days of not touching his gorgeous fiancé was far too long; he was so turned on he was having trouble catching his breath from the heated kiss.

"How the hell do we keep finding ourselves half naked in dark spaces?" Chris was panting into Darren's mouth.

"Well, we wouldn't be half naked in this particular space if you weren't deep throating that candy cane like it was my fucking cock." Darren let out a sweet sound as Chris sucked on his top lip.

"Well, I wouldn't have been deep throating that candy cane if you weren't eye fucking me into next Tuesday." Chris pulled Darren close until their lips collided again.

Darren let out an overconfident chuckle as his thumb ran over the tip of Chris' cock, spreading his pre-come around in small circles.

"You are evil." Chris eyes rolled back and he bucked forward; he really needed more than what Darren was giving him.

"If I'm evil it's because you pulled me over to the dark side." Darren hissed in his ear before biting his neck.

Chris grabbed Darren by his hair and pulled him off of his neck. "Shut the hell up and fuck me before this elevator starts working again."

"Did you bring…" Darren was effectively shut up when Chris kissed him again. He managed to rid Darren of his jacket and undo his white shirt so his chest and stomach were beautifully exposed.

"In my pants; the condom and packet of lube are in my pants pocket." Chris was always prepared; he knew he had to be. Situations, such as the one they were currently in, were a regular occurrence for this couple.

Darren grabbed both and moved close to Chris. He kissed him sweetly and smiled a smile that let Chris know how much he was loved. Chris was so lost in his fiancé's loving glare that he was surprised when two slicked fingers were pushed inside his entrance.

Chris moaned and licked his lips but he didn't break eye contact as Darren stretched him.

"Am I supposed to miss you this much after only five days?" Darren whispered as he touched Chris so intimately. "Spread your legs a little more Baby."

Chris moved his legs a little further apart and Darren pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. Chris whimpered when Darren grazed his prostate.

"God I missed you so much too... I missed this. I need you… inside me… oh shit." Chris chest was rising and falling rapidly as his eyes pleaded with Darren.

Slowly, Darren removed his fingers and he kissed Chris yet again. He sat down on his jacket and Chris quickly moved to straddle him. They both let out desperate moans when their cocks rubbed together. Darren undid Chris' shirt and ran his hand over his chest as they continued to rock together feeling each other's extreme arousal.

"Now...please." Chris gave Darren a sweet look with completely blown out pupils. He needed Darren and he needed him right this fucking minute.

Chris raised himself up enough to give Darren room to slide the condom on. He watched intently as Darren slicked himself with a generous amount of lube. He reached his hand out and stroked Darren once for good measure; he wanted to hear that beautiful moan and Darren didn't disappoint him.

Darren's hands moved slowly up Chris' thighs to his hips where he stopped and held him tightly. He lined their bodies up and gently pulled Chris back down onto his lap. Chris mouth fell open slightly and he let out a hard breath as Darren pushed his length inside of him.

"Oh Baby… so tight…" Darren was holding back from thrusting hard up into Chris. "…are you ok?"

"Yeah… fuck… it hurts good… oh fuck." Chris pushed himself down taking all of Darren inside of him. His body instantly adjusted to the familiar intrusion and he moaned loudly when Darren pulled out and pushed back in harder.

Soft moans and groans escaped their lips as their bodies moved together in a slow, methodical rhythm.

"I love you so fucking much." Darren gripped the small of Chris' back as he began thrusting harder into him.

"I love you too Dar… oh fuck… yeah right there." Chris yelled as Darren's cock made direct contact with his prostate.

Their bodies began moving much faster, with more urgency. Chris was rising up and pushing himself back down over Darren's cock and Darren pumped harder deep inside of him.

Darren was right there; right on the edge. His lips began attacking Chris' neck with kisses and love bites as he felt his orgasm building. That familiar tightness in his stomach made his head fall back and he thrust a few more times and his body shuddered hard as he came moaning and cussing all the way through his intense orgasm.

"Can you stand?" Darren licked his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

Chris nodded. Darren pulled out of him and Chris rose to his feet while Darren moved to his knees in front of him.

He tongue snaked out and he licked the tip of Chris' cock before taking all of him into his mouth. He mimicked Chris' earlier assault to the candy cane and swirled his tongue around his hard shaft before taking every inch of him into his mouth. He sucked so hard his cheeks hallowed and he bobbed over him pulling him deeper and deeper into the back of his throat.

Chris hands tangled in Darren's curls and he instinctively pulled him and his curls closer while pushing his cock further down Darren's throat. Chris began fucking his fiancé's mouth and his moans became louder as he reached his end. He looked down and they briefly made eye contact before Darren's eyes fell shut as he enjoyed what he was doing. One, two, and three more thrusts and Chris' warm come was spilling down Darren's throat. He slowly moved his tongue over Chris a few more times until he became too sensitive. Darren giggled when Chris shrieked and jumped back from his mouth.

"Mmmm" Darren was still licking his lips.

Chris slinked to the ground and leaned into Darren for support. "Jesus Mr. Criss. Best blow job ever."

"You said that last time." Darren smiled extremely proud of himself.

"I swear you get better every time." Chris leaned in for a lazy kiss.

"We should get dressed." Darren groaned not wanting leave this cozy little love nest they had just created in the Plaza Hotel elevator.

Chris began to do up Darren's shirt before starting on his own. They found their underwear and pants.

Chris laughed when he pulled the wrong pants on and they were a few inches above his ankles. "I think these are yours." Chris shot his fiancé a sexy smile then he looked Darren up and down; he was still clad in his underwear.

Darren smiled while shaking his head. He crashed their lips together for one last kiss. Chris couldn't look at him like that and not pay the price.

They finished getting dressed and Darren was singing to himself as he tucked Chris back into his proper pair of pants.

"Are you singing _Love In An Elevator _by Aerosmith?" Chris shook his head and laughed at his crazy fiancé.

"Maybe a little." Darren chuckled. "It just popped into my head for some reason. How weird is that?" He winked.

They settled back on the floor to continue to wait for the elevator to be fixed. Now that they had finished their, uh reunion, they were actually a little worried as to what could be taking so bloody long.

Chris was snuggled into Darren's chest and was in the middle of telling him all about his hectic week when the lights in the elevator began to flicker. A few moments later the lights came back on all together and they began to move.

Chris was thrilled that they weren't doing a free fall to their death.

The elevator doors opened and there was quite the crowd of hotel employees waiting for them. Apologies were flying around and Darren was told his stay would be comped and that his next one would also be on the house.

The two men assured everyone through mischievous grins that they were just fine. They made their way back to the party holding hands and each wearing a smirk just like the one a cat who got the canary would wear.

They spent the next few hours enjoying the party and each other until it became late and they both really needed to get to bed. They walked out of the ballroom and Darren stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"What are you doing Hun?" Chris yawned.

"I forgot something; I will be right back." Darren turned quickly on his heels and jogged back into the ballroom only to return less than a minute later.

"What did you forget?" Chris smiled warmly.

Darren grabbed Chris' hand and filled it with a fist full of candy canes.

Chris laughed. "What are these for?"

"These are to satisfy your sweet tooth." Darren's beautiful eyes were twinkling again.

Chris touched Darren' cheek softly. "And what about satisfying your sweet tooth?"

Darren peeled the wrapper off of one of the candy canes and slid it slowly into Chris' mouth. "You already take care of that Mr. Colfer."


End file.
